


Big Pit aftermath

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [142]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Big Pit aftermath

  
**players only. backdated to early 2014, after Alex has a[long painful conversation with Luke's dad](http://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/3735.html).**

Wales is great, yes. Lovely country, moderate climate, interesting museums... And Alex has really had all he can stand of it for at least another year or so. "You owe me big-time, you know," he mutters, turning away from the pastoral view out the window of their hotel room to look at his husband.

Luke laughs, stretching his shoulders out and folding his fleece over the back of a chair. "It was your idea to come," he points out. "Your idea to visit my parents," he continues, moving forward to wrap his arms around Alex and kiss him.

"Wha-- You say that like somehow that makes me responsible for all this," Alex protests, and lets himself be kissed. "Does that mean I don't get credit for the fact that no one threw any punches, no one made a scene in public, and we didn't even raise our voices?"

Luke grins. "You definitely get credit for that," he says, kissing Alex again and again as he starts rubbing shamelessly against him. "How would you like to be paid?"

"I am _not_ that easy," Alex insists, as if his body weren't already eagerly responding. Christ, when Luke gets determined about something... "You're going to have to work for it."

"Yeah?" Luke grins and slides to his knees, fingers already working Alex's jeans open, his cock free.

"Yeah... hey." Alex shuts his eyes automatically, tangling his fingers in Luke's hair. "...That's not even where I was going to tell you to go." Although he'd be a total fool to argue now.

"You want me somewhere else?" Luke asks, eyes sparkling, giving Alex's cock a long broad lick from root to tip.

"Yeah, I... Okay." _Fuck_.

Luke frowns a little and pushes back up to his feet. "Here," he says softly, pulling Alex's shirt over his head and working his jeans down over his hips. "Let's get you into bed first," he decides instead, brushing his lips across bared skin as he goes.

"No," Alex replies, finally finding a bit of equilibrium after that single-minded assault on top of a long and stressful day. "I want you bent over the bureau. So I can see your face in the mirror."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds quietly, finishing undressing Alex before he strips his own clothes off and braces his hands on the dresser, his legs spread for his sir, eyes on Alex in the mirror.

Damn, Luke is so beautiful. He's taken Alex's breath away from the start, and the impact just gets stronger as time passes. "I love your body," he whispers, grazing his lips over his lover's throat. He gives his cock a few rough strokes and then closes his hands over Luke's hips, slowly beginning to push into slick gorgeous heat.

Luke makes a sound like he's struck to the core as Alex works his way inside him. And he is. His lover seeming as huge, as thick, as always. His body forced to stretch, to open, to welcome him in. "God," he murmurs, dropping his head for a second, his cock jerking, already wet at its tip. "You're so big..."

One corner of Alex's mouth kicks up in a grin. "You always say that," he teases. "Charmer." Steeling his self-control, he takes his time penetrating, until finally he sinks into his lover to the hilt. "Any time that you flatter me that way, I know it's just because you want something."

Luke laughs, bringing his head back up, his eyes locked on Alex's in the mirror. "Your boy wants to come, sir," he says, moaning softly at the feel of Alex inside him, that stretch that verges on pain but always feels like pleasure. "Always. But he's telling the truth. No one's ever felt this good, nothing's ever filled him like this. He was made for you, for your huge fucking cock."

_He was made for you_. The way Luke says so those words, the way he so obviously _means_ them -- Alex shudders, stunned every time. Momentarily lost for words, he leans down and tenderly kisses the base of Luke's neck, his shoulder, his back. And he begins to move deep inside his lover, with a slow melting rhythm like waves on the shore.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, bracing himself for his sir's thrusts, pleasure rippling outward, his hole clenching greedily around Alex's cock.

"You feel so fucking good," Alex says softly, moving one hand to caress Luke's back. He smiles a little, watching his boy's face in the mirror. "You're always so good for me."

Luke whimpers, drowning, every nerve in his body on fire with Alex's touch, with his thrusts, with his words. God. "Your boy tries to be," he gets out, biting at his bottom lip. "Wants to be good for you." _Wants to please you._

In a moment Alex's smile melts into a frown, and his hips slow even more. Bending, he covers his boy, closing his hand over Luke's collar. "Always, _älskling_ ," he whispers, wanting that truth permanently engraved in Luke's mind. But he can't help the faint smirk, and adds, "Except for when I'm fucking with your head."

Luke whimpers again, that hand at his throat so close to taking his brain _completely_ offline. "Please..." he whispers. "Please, sir..."

"You please your sir," Alex murmurs, now deliberately trying to mess with his boy. "Please," he says, covering Luke's splayed hands on the bureau with his own, and slowly drawing out nearly to the tip. "And please..." He slams back inside to the root.

Luke cries out, cock spurting a little, fingers flexing under Alex's. "Oh, god, sir," he moans, sinking deeper, everything narrowing down to this, his sir inside him, those wicked words in his ear.

Grinning and really finding his rhythm now, Alex continues. His hips move smoothly, demanding slide of his cock deep inside and then back out, and he intersperses his words - endearments? - with decadent licks of Luke's throat. "You please me. Only me. Because you're mine. Your sweet fucking cunt that you stretch so wide open for me, you _need_ my cock pounding into you because otherwise you're just empty, so goddamn empty it's like you can't survive without me fucking you --" his thrusts speed up, "my dirty needy little slut, so desperate for me to stuff your ass full... You'd beg me for it, wouldn't you? If I pushed you away then you'd crawl after me, begging me to split your ass open, to fuck you and use you and brand your skin when I come all over you like the filth that you are..."

Moaning like he's been gutted, Luke struggles to keep his eyes on the mirror. God. It's true, all true, and he knows it. He would. He'd crawl after Alex, beg him to split him open, to fill his cunt, to fucking wreck it... He nods, completely past forming words now, completely past begging even though he needs to, even though he's so close he-- fuck. He comes, crying out, body clamping down on Alex's cock, clenching convulsively around it. Shattered.

Alex's eyes fly wide open in shock. He grits his teeth at first, trying to thrust through Luke's climax, his rhythm unbroken. But then he just lets go, pounding deep into his boy and shuddering at the explosion of pleasure that takes him over.

Luke cries out again when Alex comes, that searing heat marking, claiming, _owning_ him. He presses back, hands trapped under Alex's, intensifying the stretch of his hole, his cunt, his cock spurting a few last drops as he takes _everything_ Alex has to give him. Aware that he's fucked up but that he couldn't have done any differently. He _tried_ to be good. "Your boy's sorry," he whispers when he finds the words, gaze dropped from his sir's in the mirror.

For long moments, Alex simply stares at their reflection, his mind a chaotic riot far from the usual post-orgasmic calm. _Fuck_. Luke broke a rule and came without permission, check. He apologized to his sir, check. Now Alex should punish him, ch-- He sighs heavily and eases his cock from Luke's body, nipping into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Luke stays where he is, exactly like he is, waiting for Alex to come back, his stomach churning, his mind a mess.

"Come here," Alex orders shortly once he emerges. He tugs the bedspread out of the way and lies back on the bed, holding out his hand to his boy.

Luke goes, taking Alex's hand, his gaze still lowered, unsure of his reception.

Gently Alex tugs him down into what he thinks of as Luke's spot, sprawled over his lover, head resting near Alex's heart. "This is a conversation," he begins by explaining. "I want to know what you think. Because you just broke one of your rules, but I don't want to punish you today."

"Today or at all?" Luke asks quietly, unsure if Alex means his punishment's still coming.

Wincing, Alex replies, "At all. For this, I mean. Other stuff, in the future... Yeah, you know what's expected of you, and I expect you to deliver. But this trip is stressful enough as it is, for both of us." He doesn't want to add another layer of tension.

Luke nods. "I _was_ trying," he whispers, needing Alex to know that. "I could tell I was close and I wanted to beg but I couldn't find the words... I couldn't get them out." He lifts his head, looking at Alex for the first time since he came. "Your boy's so sorry, sir."

"I know." Alex meets his husband's eyes, and brushes a lock of hair back from Luke's forehead. "If I believed any different, then this would be a different conversation right now." God, he gets mesmerized looking at Luke. Could simply drown in staring at him, and lose all track of the passing of time. He tries to focus. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know," Luke says softly. "What you said? I would, you know," his face flaming, "If you pushed me away, I'd crawl after you, beg for it, for your cock splitting me open, for you to hurt me, use me..." God. His eyes stinging at the heat from his cheeks.

Now Alex studies Luke's face in curiosity. "...Is that bad?" he asks after a moment. "Are you embarrassed that you feel that way?"

"No, I just..." God. Luke doesn't even know how to explain it. "I could get lost in that," he says quietly. "If I didn't care about my career, doing other stuff, it would be so easy, to just be yours."

Alex nods, smiling slightly. He pets Luke's hair, one slow gentle caress after another. "That would be amazing, _älskling_ ," he whispers, his whole body warm and relaxed at the peacefulness of such a thought, "even though I know it's not realistic for us. But I still don't get..." He shrugs a little.

"I don't know. I don't know how to explain it," Luke whispers, dropping his head back down, his cheek pressed to Alex's chest. "It's not embarrassed, not really," he says, trying to work his way through it. "It's just. I get so aroused at the thought. It's like my brain goes completely offline. _That's_ what embarrasses me if anything. That the idea, the thought, those words... that they're enough to shove me down like that."

Quirking a brow, Alex parses through the halting explanation. He rolls Luke to his back and straddles him, pinning his boy's hands to the mattress. "But that's part of what makes you so incredibly sexy," Alex tells him, unwilling for the moment to let Luke hide. "You... Your honesty when you react to me. You never fake anything."

"Because I couldn't if I tried," Luke blurts out, adding more softly, his face hot again. "Not with you."

Alex simply watches his boy for a long moment before he replies, "That's good." He dips his head to brush a kiss over Luke's luscious mouth. "That's perfect for me. You're perfect for me." Alex is certain he couldn't build a life with a lover who didn't give him absolute honesty. _Especially_ not now, after knowing Luke.

"Okay, but, when you talk to me like that, beyond just slut or whore, when you talk about... splitting me open and what I'd do for you," Luke says quietly, not quite meeting Alex's eyes. "I'm not sure I can control myself. It's like my brain goes completely offline and my body just _reacts_..."

Gnawing gently on his bottom lip, Alex thinks - really thinks - about Luke's reply. About what he's actually saying. "So... do you... what?" he says, and starts over. "Do you think we need to change some of your rules for situations like that?" He's still not quite sure what's going on here, if Luke is ashamed or angry with himself because he enjoyed it too much for self-control, or simply because he came without permission, or if, on an even deeper level, he's not comfortable with how intense Alex's words were.

Alex is scared as hell that Luke is trying to tell him that it's too much. That he needs to pull back from his sir, for his own safety.

Luke nods. "If you're okay with it," he says, voice still soft, uncertain, unsure if he's even allowed to ask for something like this. If it makes him a wimp or a poor submissive. "Maybe when you want to talk to me like that, if I come, if I can't control myself, although I'll still try, maybe you could let it go or have a different punishment? Something that takes into account that I _am_ trying but I couldn't stop if you promised me a million dollars."

Releasing his boy's wrists, Alex sits back, then pulls Luke up to sit with him as well. "Do you think that... huh." He rubs his thumb slowly over Luke's wedding band. "Would you feel better if I just didn't push you that far again?"

"No." Luke shakes his head, glancing at Alex. "I like it," he says, snorting softly at himself. "I more than like it. It's - you and I talked about this before, when we first met. It's the stuff of my deepest darkest fantasies and it's like you just reach straight into me... I sometimes think I could come like that, with you talking to me, not even touching me, just _telling_ me what you want to do to me, how I'm your hole to use..."

Alex's gaze sharpens in an instant at those words, ice-blue eyes narrowing with laser focus. "...Yeah?" he asks softly, and licks his lips. "Without even a touch, huh? Just if I reminded you what a filthy desperate little whore you are for me?"

A light shiver runs through his frame and Luke gives his sir a look. "Not now. I just came," he protests, although if Alex wanted to press the issue...

"Okay, so now you're saying you _can't_ do it," Alex retorts, a teasing glint dancing in his eyes. "Oh, well. It was a fun idea while it lasted." The movement is nearly casual when he lays his hand on Luke's limp cock and begins to slowly stroke.

"Oh god. Sir..." Luke protests again, the word trailing off on a moan. Fuck. He's so easy. "You've already got one party trick out of me. Isn't that enough?"

"Oh god, Sir," Alex mimics, grinning. "Take your insatiable demands and let me go find someone normal to have nice boring sex with." He pinches the head of Luke's cock.

"Ha," Luke responds, moaning at the pinch, his cock already struggling to fill again. "You've ruined me for anyone else."

"Then it's lucky for you I'm not letting you get with anyone else," Alex says, his grin huge. He releases his lover and scoots back to sit against the headboard, then drags Luke to sit across his lap. "You make me so fucking happy," he whispers, arms encircling tightly. "Incredibly happy."

"Same here," Luke says, snuggling in. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I can live with that." Alex snickers. "And if you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, even for the rest of my life, then I can totally live with that too." He figures Luke is both his purpose and his destiny, all in one.


End file.
